KingdomHearts Fate
by BurstAlchemy
Summary: Continuing his adventure, Sora falls into a new and exciting world—the world of FateStay Night. No OCs or OOCs. AdventureComedy
1. World of Fate

Kingdom♥Hearts Fate

[Searching for a taste of different with no OCs, OOCness or crack? I've been wanting to write a character-accurate comedy with a fun type-style, so, I decided to put one of my all-time favorite heroes in an amusing story. In this, Sora and his friends travel to different worlds, as he does in the beloved game, however, in my fic, they're all anime worlds. There is some… switching up, such as random KH charas will be popping up here and there, fitting in with the story line; ones that may even dead or defeated in KH. Wanna give it a shot?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Fate/Stay Night or Kingdom Hearts, I only adore them.

**1st Day: World of Fate **

_At first my goal was to find Kairi and Riku… but along the way, I made two friends… Donald and Goofy… The farther my journey carried me, the more friends I made and the stronger my heart became… _

_It was something unexpected, to meet so many new friends and visit so many new worlds… _

Brisk night air hit Sora's arms and legs as his wide, blue eyes watched the sky quickly fleet away, growing farther and farther. Air rushed out of his lungs when his back smashed hard against something softer than expected ground.

_Wham!_

"Uunh?" he forced his eyes to squint open. Footsteps grew louder and his spinning sight locked on to a man running with unbelievable agility.

"Whoa!" Sora was on his feet, hands clapping together in effort of summoning the Keyblade. No light emitted. He clapped again, heart pounding now that the blue haired man, armed with a long blade, had closed in a few feet too many.

"What's goin—"

"Get off!"

Sora fell, again, this time much more painless on his butt.

_Clang!_

A woman rose in his place, sword drawn and crossing a red spear. Her blond hair was tied up, bangs whipping in the wind. Her glare was on her opponent: the quick, blue-haired man.

"Are you okay?" Someone suddenly at Sora's side asked in one breath, "I saw you fall from the sky!"

"I think I'm alright," Sora said, still confused. He had landed on the blond girl in blue.

"Here," the boy offered the Keyblade master a hand.

A _whoosh_ broke the chilly night air and the orange haired boy was sent flying back.

"Shirou!" the woman's strong voice thundered before she was striking at her friend's attacker. The spear fighter smirked and took a giant leap back.

"Hey! Attacking someone out of nowhere like that!" Sora yelled, catching everyone's attention, "How lowly is that?!"

The spear fighter's smirk never faltered, "It's not a good idea to ignore the line between bravery and stupidity, boy."

Sora called upon his Keyblade again, but nothing—

"Watch out!" the woman and her friend, Shirou, shouted.

"Archer!" a new voice rang out and Sora was suddenly in the sky again, gaining distance from the other three. He looked up to see a tall white-haired man, dark skinned, holding him under the shoulders.

"You can see us," was all he said once putting Sora down, and leaped off the high building. He was so confused in this new world. And where had Donald and Goofy arrived? And why couldn't he use the Keyblade?

_Clash! Clang!_

He peered over the roof top he'd been left on. The blond girl fought aggressively and quick, turquoise eyes gleaming, and protecting Shirou as she did. The white-haired man was suddenly at her side, helping in battle, and this seemed to force the spear-fighter to retreat. The other two chased after him, Shirou shouted something out.

"So, you can see them," spoke a familiar voice behind Sora. He turned, blue eyes falling on a young girl with long, brown hair, "We need to talk."

**Fuyuki**** City**

"I've never heard of a weapon like that," said the brunette, who introduced herself as Rin Tousaka, "A key, you said?"

"So the Unlimited Blade Works is stumped?!" Shirou exclaimed, half teasing.

"I'm not a dictionary, you know!" she huffed back, fists balled, cheeks pink.

"You fight with a key?" Saber, the blond warrior asked randomly and a silence fell over the room.

"I guess it could hurt," Shirou looked thoughtful, "If it's made out of metal and all."

Sora could only manage scratching the back of his neck, "Well…"

"And you can summon this?" Rin looked suspicious, "You must be a magi! I bet you're after the Holy Grail, aren't you?"

"The Holy what?" Sora asked, seated on the ground around the table with them.

"Don't play ignorant with me!" Rin stood, "If you're trying to pull a fast one, you can fo—"

"He's telling the truth," Archer, the tall, dark-skinned man in red, interrupted, "Rin."

The brunette looked at him with wide green eyes, "But to summon a weapon… Sounds like a magi…"

"I'm from a different world," cautiously, Sora tried to explain.

Rin's eyelids were flat, teeth slightly gritted, face cynical, "A… different world?"

"Yeah, I came with my friends Goofy and Donald."

"Goofy?" Saber and Archer repeated, at a loss.

Shirou's forehead fell into hands as he suppressed laughter.

When Sora thought about, to people as serious as this group, the name 'Goofy' sounded just that. Asking 'have you seen them?' didn't ring Sora as helpful.

"Are you sure when you landed on Saber you didn't crack that head of yours on her armor?" Rin's tone was that of a skeptic's.

Sora's arms crossed, face pinched revealing his lack of appreciation towards her attitude, "I'm positive."

"Well, you can stay here until you find your friends." Shirou said, refilling Sora's teacup.

"Than—"

"Shirou!" Rin's knuckles flew to her hips, "You're being too nice! For all we know he is a dangerous Magi, whether Archer says so or not."

"Hey…" Archer sounded flatted and Rin continued, "If he can summon this Keyblade—"

"Rin, have you actually seen him do it?" Shirou quizzed, brown eyes looking up into hers. She paused, "Well…"

"I don't want to intrude. Really," Sora stood. He had to find his friends anyway. What if they couldn't use their magic or powers either and they ran into the spear-guy, Lancer?

"No…" Rin sat back down, "You can stay here… If you go out there, with no Servant, you'll only get killed."

"K-killed?!" Sora flinched.

"But just remember, I'll be keeping my eye on you!" she said and gulped down some more tea.

Endearing seconds of awkwardness passed as the all sat at the table, silent. Rin was nibbling on wasabi crackers, while Archer was lounging nearby, in thought. Saber sat up straight, perfect, looking alert. Shirou was fiddling with a cracker. Everyone was thinking. Especially Sora, who couldn't help but stare at his hands.

_Why can't I summon it here? Do I need Donald and Goofy? Or maybe… No… No! That couldn't be! _

"Summon a Keyblade… perhaps you need to summon a servant first?" Saber's fierce eyes were on Sora, who gasped, "Huh?"

Rin gasped as well, "You think he's part of the tournament?!"

"I'm not sure, actually, but possibly to summon his weapon…" Saber trailed off, staring at the boy.

"That's a good possibility, hmm?" Shirou agreed, chin pinched between his thumb and fingers.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this tournament is, Sora?" Rin was standing again.

"I've been in plenty of tournaments," he said back, limply.

Rin's expression went wide eyed and shocked, "Y-you…? I can't believe this!"

"You have?!" Shirou sounded amazed and confused. He thought it only occurred every seven years, but this boy had to have been his age if not a little younger.

"I won too," Sora smiled, "With my friends at my side."

Rin, who had fallen over onto her knees and one hand, the other hand on her forehead, froze. And then she was laughing, holding her stomach. The whole time the mysterious boy had been referring to his video games or a DDR tournament or something.

"I thought you meant a real match!" she laughed. Sora's lips pulled into a pout, "I did!"

"What, with your key?" Rin looked at him, still laughing.

"Yes!" Sora stood. He had to show her. And more than that, he needed his Keyblade. He closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"…" Archer watched limply.

Saber was quiet as well.

"Please, Sora, don't let Rin get to you, she means well." Shirou stated kindly, not wanting the new arrival to feel uncomfortable or belittled.

Sora ignored his comment as he rested his hands on his chest.

_C'mon… C'mon… _

He thrust his arms out, hands clasping igniting a soft, but quick, gold light. However, that was all.

Rin's green eyes were glued to him.

Archer found himself standing, staring.

Saber's gaze was narrowed.

"You really are an… umm," infact, Shirou was lost for words.

"I am who I say I—" Sora couldn't finish, Rin had tugged him out of the room.

"Whoa! Where are we—"

"To complete your summon," Rin said sharply.

"My… summon? You mean so I can use the Keyblade?!" Sora brightened.

"Listen, I'm going to… trust in you… Will you be our ally?"

Her gaze stopped Sora's heart a moment and he nodded, "You can count on me."

His smile seemed to cause hers to show itself, "Great."

Archer was with them, and as far as Sora could tell, he followed Rin like a shadow.

Shirou ran up behind them, Saber following in suite, "Rin, what are you up to?"

"Just making a new ally." She winked.

They were outside and a red array flashed below Sora's feet.

"Time to summon your servant." Rin said.

"Right." Sora nodded and lowered his head, right hand balled at his chest.

…

Silence passed.

…

"Umm, do you even know what you're… doing?" Rin said along with an 'ehehh'.

"I'm trying to summon my friends with my heart." Sora was honest, perhaps too honest, because Rin was looking skeptical, and amused, again.

Shirou scratched the back of his head, "… You know, you sound like a hero…" The one thing Shirou always wanted to be, a hero. His father had been one to him, and always he had dreamt of saving others.

"A hero…" Sora reflected. Right now, he felt like a nothing.

"Don't tell me you're like Shirou!" Rin exclaimed and acting exhausted.

"What do you mean by that?!" Shirou looked in her direction. Rin raised one eyebrow, the other low, "Oh, nothing…"

Sora's chin fell to his chest, "… a hero…"

"Oh, don't get all melancholic!" Rin yipped, feeling guilty, but still aggressive.

"Believe in yourself."

Sora looked up, eyes on Saber.

"Believe in yourself," she repeated, "Whether it's to accomplish your dream or to protect someone…" Inside, deep inside, Shirou's smiling face glowed in mind.

"Saber's right," Shirou nodded, "That is the only way, isn't it? To believe."

Sora almost began feeling hopeless again, but then he felt the warmth growing inside him, telling him not to give up, "That's right! I believe! I believe in my heart!"

He focused again, shutting out the world around him. The light inside him burned bright and warm.

_The heart which believes… I do believe… Donald… Goofy… Riku… Kairi… myself… _

Blue energy whipped and flashed, creating a wind with no chill or heat. With intelligent and eager eyes, Rin observed, and Shirou caught the look in her eyes. Her skeptical attitude had evaporated.

Archer stayed back, alert.

Saber felt the energy… it was compassionate, kind… that of a hero… Her gaze fell on Shirou.

_A hero… _

To be continued… つずく

Ramblings: was the first chapter too serious? I want to work on blending a good, firm story with comedy, so I'll keep trying. :) I also watched the characters in my mind, voices and all, so there shouldn't be any OOC… Did I fail? XD Ahaha… Anyway, I'm more than happy to receive reviews and please critique my OOCless… ness? O.o And, if you know any good Sora+company fics in which they visit anime worlds, please share them!

References: Chapter name: 1st Day. This will continue, lol, because the same title is in KH 2 and Fate/Stay Night. "The heart which believes." Is an unforgettable line from the classic, Magic Knight Rayearth. (haha)


	2. The Summoned Servant

Kingdom♥Hearts Fate

[I continue working toward my goal in achieving the talent to write humor in a fun, firm story… I have a feeling, horror is my major. Haha. So I keep at it!

As for the world of Fate/Stay, it's very cropped and well… edited just like the Disney movies Sora and the others visit. So, please don't be mad if your favorite episode is rather warped. And some rules of Fate/Stay are… shifty, too…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Fate/Stay Night or Kingdom Hearts, I only adore them.

**2****nd**** Day The Summoned Servant**

Sakura Matou, a long time friend of Shirou Emiya's, was glad to see that his bedroom door was cracked open a peek. He must have fallen asleep on a good bed for once, rather than him sleeping in the dirty work garage again. She decided to take a peek, after all, she usually saw him sleeping on the floor.

After closing in, she lifted the blanket slightly, "Emi—YEEEEK!!!"

---

Sora couldn't remember much about the summoning, for some reason. Around the table, there were two new faces. A purple-haired girl, Sakura, and a hyper woman named Taiga Fujimura.

"Letting total strangers into your house is not what I'd call a brilliant idea!" Taiga scolded Shirou. When introduced, Sora recalled she preferred 'Fuji-nee'.

"Listen, he needed help…" Shirou said, slightly pink in the face.

Sakura rested a hand on her chest, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream so loud… just when I saw these two boys… sleeping side by side…"

"Yeah, I could see how that'd be freaky," Rin said, flatly and very blunt.

Sora looked at who he had summoned: a boy with blue eyes and blond hair.

"What's your name? Is it Goofy?" Shirou asked.

"Roxas." He answered cautiously, "I don't get it… how am I here?"

Sora stood, "I summoned you."

Their blue eyes met. Rin was observing critically again.

"Oh my!" Taiga was on her feet, "I have a class to teach! Don't be late you two!" she was halfway out the door when catching one last glimpse of the room.

"Us two?" Sora looked confused, pointing at his nose.

"No, silly," Sakura stood, "Emiya and I."

"Right," Shirou nodded, "Guess we better go two, hmm, Sakura?"

She nodded.

Rin looked ticked, "I just love how they all completely forgot about me…"

---

"Alright, we need to find Donald and Goofy," Sora paced in thought, "But where do we even start?"

"Donald… Goofy…" Roxas reflected, starting to remember.

"Maybe you should just look around town?" Saber said from behind, "You have a Servant now."

"Hey, I'm nobodies Servant!" Roxas retorted, hopping on his feet.

"Umm, well…" Sora itched the back of his neck, "You… sorta are…"

"Sora says he's from another world. In this world there is a secret tournament held every seven years for the Holy Grail. There are Masters who call upon Servants in order to participate. That reminds me…"

The boys just paused.

"I am in alliance with Rin Tousaka and Archer, but Sora… Something inside me says… you're not here for the Holy Grail, but truly to find your friends." She extended a long arm with an opened hand, "Let's join forces. The Holy Grail can grant any wish… But finding it and winning it is very difficult."

Sora smiled his usual bright and wide grin, "Alright!" he shook her hand. He had a good feeling about working with Saber. Together, they probably could win this tournament. But who would get their wish?

"Wait!" Roxas broke the moment, "Didn't you say the winner gets his wish? So, if the four of us win, Sora, Shirou, you, me, we all get our wish?"

"No," Saber's shoulders sagged, "Only one Master and Servant get their wish."

"Then how are we supposed to work together?"

Sora frowned, "They can have it." He smiled again. Saber flinched, as did Roxas.

"What? But we could just wish for…" Roxas was at a loss.

"But we can always go on looking for them as well," Sora's expression was determined when he turned back to Saber, "All I ask is that when the time comes… we help find or seal the Keyhole." He knew the blond warrior had something she wanted, and he could always travels to a new world in search of his friends.

_Keyhole?_ Saber thought and then replied, "Deal."

---

"No luck today, huh?" Rin was leaning against the wall when Sora turned and looked up to see her.

"No…" he admitted with defeat.

"Too bad," She said, not entirely unkindly, "Anyway, let's go."

"Hmm?" Sora blinked.

"To fight the Holy Grail War!" She winked.

---

Outside it was chilly and windy and far ahead, was the enemy from the night before: Lancer. Archer and Saber dashed forward and the sound of weapons clanging and soaring through the air ignited.

"You can send Roxas in too," Shirou said, though something was different about Roxas. It was like he was just filling a loop hole.

"R-right." Sora nodded, "Uhh… Roxas… go?"

"Sheesh," Roxas' head fell.

"Eeek!" Rin screamed suddenly, "Get away from me!"

Both Sora and Roxas snapped their view in her direction. A squirmy Dusk slipped out of the ground and was trying to crawl up her leg.

Sora dashed forward and instinctively attempted to appear the Keyblade, of course, it didn't work and his effort resulted in knocking the Nobody in the head with his fists.

"Whoops."

The Dusk's movements wavered.

"Roxas, destroy the Nobodies!" Sora shouted. Roxas nodded and unleashed a series of combos before the slick creature burst into glowing bubbles.

"Okaaay," Rin looked horrified, hands squashing her black skirt to her legs.

Incoherent squabble grew thicker as more Dusks and, this time, Assassins melted out of the ground.

"They're disgusting!" Rin whined.

"Well, they are nobodies," Sora said, "They're not supposed to be pretty."

"Look out!"

Sora was suddenly falling back, his collar tight against his throat, "Ack!" The long, red spear shredded the air just where his chest had been. He didn't really fall, but stumbled back. Shirou's grip was death-strong on the back of his collar.

Lancer smirked—"Hey!" Roxas fired an attack, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you think you're doing, this is a battle!" Rin growled, "Protect Sora! Defeat this guy!"

Lancer struck at Rin, but she was already gone and his weapon cracked the stone wall once behind her.

Roxas swung his Keyblade, a strike serious enough to make Lancer fend it off, with a growl. The young boy followed up with a low combo, and if Lancer hadn't fought with a spear, the attack would have landed.

"You're good," Lancer smirked. Roxas couldn't return the expression, he just remained focused.

Sora hated just watching Roxas fight and not doing anything.

"Relax," Rin was with them again, "If you fight, you'll only loose. Lancer will kill you."

"But doing nothing?" he looked at her with concerned blue eyes.

"Are you really doing nothing?" Rin smirked wisely, "You're believing in him. Is that nothing?"

His gaze fell on Roxas, who was fighting with all he had, but exhausting rapidly.

Lancer knocked the blond boy to the ground, spear stabbing into the ground only inches from his neck.

"Roxas!" Sora bolted forward—and the spear was in his face—_Clang!_

Silver and blue flashed as Saber took her stance and battled Lancer off.

"Get up!" she ordered, and Roxas rose, limp and tired. He gave Sora a pout. Why was he stuck fighting Sora's stupid fight anyway?

"Roxas, hand me the Keyblade!" he said, but the endeavor was useless.

"Perhaps it's chosen me?" Roxas almost smiled. Sora stepped forward, one hand in the air, "But…"

"Well, looky here." A small, chipper voice chimed.

Both boys looked up to see a small girl on the shoulder of a beast with glowing eyes.

"This is quite the battle…" she smiled, even her evil eyes smiled, "Between Master and Servant."

"Illyasviel!" Shirou shouted.

"This battle just keeps growing and growing," Rin growled, "Archer!"

Her Servant released a series of strikes upon the little Master and her Servant, but all were evaded.

"I'm not here to fight; not tonight," beamed Illya, "I just wanted to see this new Master myself."

Her glare rested on Sora and Roxas who dropped into a fighting stance.

"Ahhh!" Saber screamed in the distance, capturing Sora and Shirou's attention.

"Saber!" They both yelled and ran into the darkness.

Roxas blinked when he realized Sora was gone, "Huh?"

"What's your class?" Illya's red eyes burned into the blond Keyblade master.

"…" Roxas returned the stare, "… my class?"

Illy spilled over, almost falling off her beast, "Don't play dumb with me! Tell it to me!"

"As far as I know," Roxas paused, thinking, "I'm a Nobody…"

"A Nobody?" the white-haired girl didn't sound convinced.

"He's a Keyblade." Rin stated. Though her tone rang serious, she truly had no idea what she was talking about. But might as well feed Illya something.

"A Keyblade, huh?" Illya whispered, "Never heard of it…"

"I wouldn't think so," Roxas said 'blah'ly. His ears picked up on three footsteps, and when he turned back to Illya, she was gone. He glared at the nothingness a moment longer. She had stormed off just as fast as she stormed in. Didn't sit well with him.

"Rin! He healed her!" Shirou shouted, "Oh, huh? Illyasviel's gone…"

Rin spun on her heels, "She only wanted to—wait, what?"

"He healed her." he swooped a flat hand, palm up, in Sora's path.

"Huh? Well, uhh, I had to…" Sora fidgeted.

"You have my thanks…" Saber whispered, still holding the arm that had been damaged. Rin moved close, face aligning with Sora's, "… You can heal?"

"That's right," Sora swallowed rough, "Curaga. It's my magic."

"Show me."

"Alright, umm, is anyone else wounded?" Sora turned his head about.

…

"Maybe next time?" he gave Rin a sheepish grin.

"How about tomorrow?" she crossed her arms, "No school tomorrow, so I'll train you."

Shirou couldn't help but to smile, seeing Rin take the boy under her wing. He just hoped she didn't have an ulterior motive.

To be continued… つずく

Ramblings: Hmm, I believe in the novel, Fate/Zero, Saber is male… Because, she is King Arthur in the novel, right? (all Servants have a True Identity) Hmm… I want to read it…


	3. Reunion

Kingdom♥Hearts Fate

[My story needs more humor, ne? It's tough, and I always get too serious or want to add horror elements, but I'll keep trying! -waves Keyblade- I can do it! (I hope)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Fate/Stay Night or Kingdom Hearts, I only adore them.

**3****rd**** Day: Reunion**

As said, school was off for the day so Rin led Sora and Roxas into the Dojo at Shirou's home. She made a quick spin, "Here, we can practice!"

Archer appeared and the young girl laid a hand on his arm, "He will be your sparring partner, Roxas."

He only nodded.

Rin took a teaching stance, "Now, keep in mind, it is most important the Servant protect the Master—" that green gaze burned into Sora, "Not the other way around. If a Servant is killed off, the Master can still make a summon and continue in battle."

"No!"

Rin jumped, along with Archer and Roxas.

"Excuse me?"

"No," repeated Sora, "I could never allow Roxas to die and just go on like nothing had happened!"

"Well… uhh…" Rin's expression was flat again, degrading, "That's how this is. In the future, I'm sure he'll be summoned again."

"I'm not letting anyone die!" Sora's hands were clenched after swinging across his body.

"You're just like Shirou," said Saber, once again appearing from the shadows, "That protective attitude can result in both of your deaths."

"No one's dying," Sora said firmly.

"Fine, fine," Rin waved a dainty hand, "Archer, let's do this."

Archer nodded, "Yes."

Roxas dropped into a fighting stance.

"No one will die," Archer said coldly, "Ha, you are far too idealistic, Sora." Though he was talking to Roxas' Master, he was looking at his challenger, "you cannot save everyone. Only yourself, if even that."

"I can try!" Sora shouted.

"And fail." Archer glared at him.

"I believe _I'm_ your opponent!" Roxas swung the plain Keyblade at Archer, who leaped back, suddenly armed with Hrunting, his longbow, "So you are!"

What should have been an arrow was in fact a sword, long and black. Barely, Roxas dodged the long sword and circled the room, not taking his eyes off Archer—

_Wham!_

"Ow!" Sora lifted on his elbows, the other's boy's wait stretched across his legs, "Roxas, watch it!"

"I didn't think you'd be standing in the way!" Roxas growled.

"I was trying to help!"

"_Help?_ I think you need to work at it!"

_Fssssh!_

Blades impaled the ground all around the two boys. Roxas hurried off Sora's legs and they stood. Archer laughed as his feet met the floor, "You two are something. How are you going to survive this Battle Royale?"

"Because we believe in ourselves!" Sora said.

"Oh, right," sarcasm drowned Archer's words, "Your ideals."

"Roxas," Sora offered a fist, "Let's do this."

The blond studied the fist, doubt and hope having a bout in his mind…

"Right!" He finally thundered his fist into Sora's. A pale, red light formed that quick second between their knuckles and Roxas stormed in.

"Ready?" Archer narrowed in on Roxas, _Even though, you are not one of the Holy Grail War… Whatever you are… I will not be defeated by you._

Rin watched Sora from across the dojo floor just as he watched Roxas.

Archer was back in the air, igniting strike after strike, but the distance was a horrible disadvantage for Roxas, who floundered about the floor, looking for an opening.

"Graviga!" Sora shouted, but nothing occurred, "What is going on?! Stopga! Aeroga! What?! Why can't I…?"

Roxas was smashed to the ground and Archer readied and blade in his hand that melted into a Keyblade.

"Roxas! Use Stopga!" Sora shouted.

Rin flinched, "Archer, be careful!"

"!" Roxas swallowed dryly, "Stopga!" He rose the Keybalde as light emitted. Archer froze, perfectly. Roxas slithered out from underneath him and struck, the Keyblade causing a different type of damage than the world normally produced.

"…Archer…" Rin actually looked worried.

Finally, Archer came to and dropped instantly to his knee, "I have… never seen magic such as that…"

"Curga!" Roxas lifted the Keyblade once more, healing his opponent. Archer smirked darkly, "Did I say I was defeated?"

Roxas grimaced, "w-wait!"

Archer summoned his bow and the weapon Calabolg II and fired. Roxas readied to deflect it—_Grrlg!_

Something pushed Roxas forward, the Fake Spiral Sword inches from his chest—

_Clang!_

The sword disappeared after hitting the far wall. Saber stood between Archer and Roxas and slashed the Dusk over Roxas' shoulder.

It made another low gurgle and wisped into the air, resembling a fish in water.

"We can't let it escape!" Roxas said, jumping to his feet. Saber nodded and found herself chasing the wiggling monster out the back door of the dojo.

Sora halted a moment and rushed out.

"More of those things," Rin was next to Archer, who responded with a low, "Yeah…"

---

"Thunderga!"

Lightning zapped in the distance and Sora could feel the edges of his mouth rise, "Doanld!" Just over the hill, two silhouette's stood. Roxas slowed slightly. Saber still hurried on and stepped on a glowing, green ball.

"Sora!" a squawky voice rang out and the young boy was embraced by two totally inhuman creatures.

Saber didn't drop her stance, "…Donald… is a duck?"

Roxas laughed sheepishly, "Uhh… Yeah…"

"We thought we'd lost you again!" Goofy finally let Sora pull out of the hug.

"I thought the same myself, Goofy. I was so worried about you guys!"

"Have you found anyone, Sora?" Donald asked.

Sora shook his head, "No… but I somehow…" he looked at Roxas, Keyblade still at the ready, "Summoned Roxas…"

"I guess all worlds have their differences, you know." Goofy laughed.

Roxas frowned slightly.

"We missed you!" Donald waddled up to him.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me." Rin stood atop the hill, Archer slipping his hand from her waist.

"Hello there!" Goofy waved and Donald nodded, "Nice to meet ya!"

Rin looked fierce and approached Sora. He couldn't return her aggression.

"I believe you," she was suddenly soft, "You are from another world."

Sora smiled, "This is Donald and Goofy."

---

"These are your friends?!" Shirou gasped seeing the over sized duck and dog in his house, on top of it, both were wearing clothes and armor and could speak. If that wasn't weird…

"Got a problem?" Donald's temper ran short.

"N-no!" Shirou sat back down.

"They certainly are different…" Sakura scooped another bowl of rice for Goofy.

"Thanks, ma'am."

"It's getting too crowded," Taiga whined.

"Roxas, would you pass the soy sauce?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Roxas glanced about, "Miss Sakura, do you have the soy sauce?"

"Umm, no, where…?"

"I don't think it's too crowded." Shirou ate his salad.

"I'm used to it being quieter…" Taiga frowned.

Donald set down the soy and Sora spotted it and used it right before Goofy quickly grabbed it.

"Quiet? You've never acted that out before!" Shirou teased Fuji-nee with a sense of sincerity.

"This food sure is great!" the dog cheered and set it down.

'Thank you," Sakura bowed her head, "Oh!" she took the soy sauce and passed it to Roxas.

"May I?" Saber pointed at the bottle. Roxas looked at it, "Oh, yeah, sure."

"Did you cook all this, Miss Sakura?" Goofy was clearly impressed.

"Why yes, I did." Sakura beamed.

"Saber, please hand me the soy sauce?" Shirou asked and received. Goofy used another glop and placed it in the middle of the table. And before Roxas could grab it, Rin did, finally, he snatched it, again, and handed it to Sora, "Here ya go."

Mouth packed with rice like a little hamster's, Sora held up his rice bowl decorated in dark, salty soy.

"Why'd you asked for it then?" Roxas groaned and set it down.

"See, it's too crowded! I can't find the soy!" Taiga whined.

Ramblings: I hope the Soy Sauce scene wasn't too obnoxious. Kind of a quick chapter, ne? Oh well. Next time they'll actually be in a real battle! Eee:)


End file.
